Heart s Desires
by orulyon
Summary: Shiemi decides to give some potions to the twins...What will be the consequences for the two brothers when the potion takes effect? XD A hot fic of Twincest between Rin & Yukio XD


ONESHOT, INCEST…TWINCEST IS WINCEST!

English is not my native language, so please, don't criticize. Also, and foremost, THIS has some light EXPLICIT scenes. I mean, it's a yaoi not shounen ai. If you don't like yaoi descriptions, don't read XD I warned you…you´re at your own risk and btw, this is my first and probably the last, yaoi fic XP

Its just im a extreme fan of these twins and their bromance, so I had to express myself. (I usually only write sad light romances). Sorry for the rough words LOOOL. If you like it, comment it, if you don't like it, don't comment, please. Thank you;D

**Heart´s Desires**

It was a dark night and the moon was shinning on the room of the brothers. Rin was sleeping while Yukio was trying to fall asleep. They had had dinner with Shiemi not long ago. Actually Shiemi had brought some weird juice and had offered it to Yukio. She had blushed and said it was her new juice specialty. But now that Yukio was thinking, the juice had a really weird taste.

Yukio tried to close his eyes and sleep. But suddenly all his body was getting warm. Too warm. Too…hot. He tried to sleep in vain. Ten minutes later he was sweating. The heat was so intense. And worst of it, he was getting…hard.

Weird thoughts started to appear in his mind as he desperately tried to avoid them. He had lived with those thoughts for several years, and always had pushed them away. Those types of thoughts should not be on his mind. He should have forgotten them. But now they were assaulting his mind and he couldn't close them.

Yukio didn't understand the reason why the secret he had hidden for so many years, was overflowing. Yukio went to the floor and started to exercise. Maybe if he did some physical training there, he could suppress his thoughts and his…hard on. But it didn't worked and he was all sweaty. Yukio did not even gaze into his brother bed. He wouldn't be able to control himself if he did that, so he went to the bathroom and took a shower but he was still so hard even after washing himself in cold water.

"What is happening to me" Yukio thought. But his rational thinking stopped in the moment he looked to his sleeping twin. Rin´s face was illuminated by the frail light of the moon. He was shirtless and small drops of sweat were on his chest. He was also hard.

Rin opened his eyes. He felt incredibly feverish. He felt he was hard and he didn't even had to look to know that his whole body was heated by his hard on. It was such a huge hard on, he had never felt like that before. He needed to jerk off.

When he was about to get up to go to bathroom, he felt like someone was watching him. But he felt numb too, so he slowly looked at his feet, and there it was his brother gazing at him with an intensity in his eyes he never had seen before. In that moment Rin thought that Yukio was so handsome, so incredibly manly and with those beautiful fierce eyes gazing at him he didn't resembled the usual gentle Yukio sensei.

Rin tried to get up but he didn't had enough strength. Maybe it was something he had drink at dinner. He had tasted some weird tea that Shiemi had gave it to him. And she had given some juice to his brother. She was such a nice girl. Rin finally spoke:

"Don't…don't look at me Yukio. I'm like this, so don't look at me, you idiot brother".

He almost didn't recognize his own voice. Rin was shocked to hear his own voice. It was such a horny voice, like if he had jerked off. But he hadn't. And he was still hard, feeling his member hurt with so much intensity. He needed to go to the bathroom immediately. He needed it desperately. It was so hot he could feel the sweat on his member. It was pounding so much as his heart.

" Nii-san" – Yukio whispered.

And suddenly Yukio was holding Rin. Rin felt the weight of his brother above him. Something hard… Rin finally realized that his brother was with a hard on too. His intense gaze seemed determined.

" Yukio…what are you…"

" Im sorry, Nii-san…I cannot hang on anymore. I will not control myself any longer".

Rin didn't understand what his brother was talking about, but he had felt such a huge dirty desire when his brother´s hand touched his member. He moaned loudly.

"Yu…Yukio! Do….Dont!" said Rin with a sexy moan. " No…we…cant!"

But Yukio pressed his lips against him shutting his mouth with a savage wild kiss. Yukio´s tongue entered Rin´s mouth and caressed his tongue and lips. When he stopped the kiss, Rin was in ecstasy.

"Are you joking with me! Stop this right now…we´re both men…and we´re brothers and…"

Yukio grabbed Rin´s member with one hand while kept his other hand grabbing Rin´s arms. Rin moaned again in a whisper.

"This is not a joke, nii-san. – he retorted. – What a naughty moan you have nii-san…nii-san, I want more…I cannot stop anymore, im sorry, but I must make you mine!"

Rin´s face went red and he bit his lips against any reponse. He would let that happen. He was his older brother, they couldn't have such a dirty relationship. But while Rin was thinking that, he still couldn't erase the pleasure he was feeling for being touched by his twin. He couldn't let go the hungry he felt…hungry that had to be satisfied. He was so lascivious…for his own younger brother? That could not be possible… but his emotions were so confused.

Yukio´s sensual deep voice whispered at his ear:

"You´re so hard, nii-san…you don't do this for a while do you. I'll help you doing it…"

"n…no…stop it….ah….!" Yukio screamed of pleasure feeling his brother rubbing his member. Yukio was caressing Rin´s member. It started slowly but then it was faster and Rin couldn't control his moans anymore. He didn't have strength to fight his brother, the only strength was all in his member that kept being hard…and harder, and harder, everytime his twin touched him.

Rin could feel Yukio´s hot breath on his neck, licking him. He was about to come. But he couldn't. He couldn't…

"no...! Yukio…I cant…come here….get away….when I come, my blue flames are activated! You´ll be burned! Get…ahhh"

Yukio was rubbing Rin´s member slower again. It was a torture. Rin didn't understand. If it was another day he would have come quickly, but this time his hard on seemed endless.

"We´re conceived as one…then we shall be one again…I want to be one with you. I will tame the demon inside you. If I have to be burned by those flames…then I shall burn you with my flame too, nii-san! Forgive me!"

Yukio pushed Rin against him and putted him on his lap. His hands touched violently his brother´s member and nipples. His tongue licked Rin´s ear. Rin tried to get up but Yukio didn't allow it:

" I said…I won't let you escape".

Yukio finally released Rin´s bounded wrists, slid his hand down and slipped it through the back of Rin, slowly, pressing his big soft, manly hands and feeling his sweaty white skin.

"Dont…" – Rin gasped, weakened by pleasure.

Yukio was stimulating all his erogenous zones. He felt Yukio´s member erect against his back.

" How does that feel, nii-san?" Yukio whispered.

" no…ah….uhhh"

" Answer me nii-san…or I will not let you come…"

Yukio took a firm hold of his brother´s member, pressing it with strength. Rin moaned with a slight pain while felt Yukio´s hand gripping the base of his member. He wanted to end the torture, but his brother was playing with his member making him feel so much pleasure that he wanted to burst.

" tell me nii-san…im waiting."

Rin couldn't hang on much longer. He was going crazy.

" Please…Yukio…let me come…let it go…"

But Yukio only pressed his member harder. Yukio´s fury was growing. Finally, Rin gave in:

" It feels good…!"

Rin could not see his brother face but he knew Yukio was smiling. Yukio suddenly stopped and pushed Rin´s hand to his own member. Rin felt the huge erected member of his twin. He couldn't react. He never could have imagined that his brother had such a huge member. He felt Yukio´s member wet, but he knew his brother hadn't come yet too. He felt Yukio would only come when Rin would come. Rin tried to struggle but it was useless.

Suddenly Yukio forced him to lay down and straddle his legs, holding him close and toughly. It would be impossible for Rin to run away. It was too late.

" Hold still nii-san…I will use my mouth now. I'm gonna lick it".

_Outside the house, on her room, Shiemi was glued to the tv she had secretly connected to the hidden camera on the twins room. She was a fujoshi. She couldn't help it. She was so happy that her magnificent plan was going well. After so many months, she had managed to make her dream come true. Brotherly pure love was the best to watch. She didn't had do anything wrong after all. She only had make some potions that were not love potions, it were potions to help a person to reveal its heart desires. Her guess was right. They loved each other. She kept eating her popcorn and staring at the little tv. The best part was coming. It was the final time!_

Yukio was licking Rin´s member and caressing Rin´s ass.

"Yukio, im gonna come! Im….im…. "

Before he could come, Yukio took of his member and putted him inside Rin. Rin moaned with pain. But Yukio had keep his promise: he had tamed the demon inside Rin, he had prevented Rin´s flames to appear.

Rin´s eyes were filled with tears. Yukio´s gentle voice came to him.

" Rin…look at me"

It was the first time he didn't call him "nii-san". Rin looked at his brother´s eyes and got surprised not to see the fierced, deep look of before, but instead, he saw a tenderness, gentleness that was so usual of Yukio.

" I love you, Rin" – Yukio sweetly whispered. " I really love you".

Rin´s tears faded away and his body relaxed. He loved Yukio too. Forever and always. They were one again.

"Im feeling you, Yukio…." Said Rin, blushing.

Yukio moved softly and the fresh spring breeze of the night, finally reached them. The trees were dancing outside with a calm wind. He almost could feel the scent of the flowers that Shiemi had planted in their small garden. And the moon seemed to sparkle so much, sending her rays, illuminating their wet naked bodies. Rin´s thoughts were filled with beauty now. Because Yukio seemed to glow more than the moon itself. Wasn't always like that? After all, Yukio had always taken care of him. He was always by his side. Supporting him, protecting him and…loving him. Without him he would die.

Yukio´s slow tender movements turned Rin´s pain into pleasure, and soon again, Rin was feeling good.

"Nii-san I love you" – Yukio repeated, filled with sweat.

Rin didn't feel his blue flames like he used to feel when he was about to come. He knew in that moment he wouldn't release his flames. With a peaceful sensation, he enjoyed the moment, and his brother inside him.

" I cant…hold on any longer…!" – Rin moaned, agonizing.

"Me too, nii-san…im coming."

The two came at the same time. Exhausted, both settled down on the bed and Yukio hugged his older brother. Rin smiled. The heat was gone. The first rays of the dawn were at the horizon. They were both finally ready to sleep.

"SHIEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Uh?" she babbled.

Shiemi opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep near to her laptop. She had spent all her night writing. And she was drooling.

Rin was screaming outside, calling for her. She went to the window and made them a signal to wait for her. Yukio was silent, by his brother´s side with a smile for her. It was school time.

Shiemi turned off her computer. She had a dream…with her story. It all had been just a dream, but she was not disappointed. Next night, she would keep writing the Brothers saga, and she would even add some new stuff, like toys and other accessories. Maybe even a change of scenery. She would think of that later. That novel would surely someday become a bestseller.

Smiling, Shiemi went off the room and her final thought was that she really wished someday her dream could come true. But for now, she would have fun writing about her own heart desires.


End file.
